Teen Titans! Reversed Gender?
by willotaku9000
Summary: AU where everyone is of reverse gender story with Revan and Beast Girl pairing. Other pairings are RobStar and CyJinx only reversed gender versions.
1. The Date

Hello everybody, this is an reverse gender Teen Titans story. I hope everyone likes it. Updated it because it was needed. So, please review and if you don't like the pairings or reverse gender don't read.

IF ANYONE SAYS I OWN TEEN TITANS, THEY'RE LIARS!

* * *

><p>"Revan, have you seen Vicky or Richelle? I can't find them anywhere and I'm getting worried." A very pretty green-skinned girl asked an extremely pale-skinned but attractive teenage boy.<p>

"Gabriella, I haven't seen anyone but you today. But I'm pretty sure Vicky is out with Hex, and Richelle is spending time with her foster father Bruce." He replied in a perfect monotone voice, not daring to look at the girl. "_Why do you have to be so damn Cute Beast Girl?!_" He wondered, unable to find a better term for the girl's attractiveness.

"Oh, um...R-Revan, um...w-would you like t-to go out w-with me?" That question made Revan snap his neck to look at her in pure shock so fast, he swore he broke it.

"Did you just ask me out on a d-date?" He couldn't stop the stutter for that word.

"Y-Yes, um...I mean...i-if you don't want to...I-I understand...I mean, I-I am the ugliest Titan...y-you probably want to go out with Robin, o-or Aquagirl or something...they're a lot prettier than me...I-I shouldn't have asked. I-I'm sorry, I'll just go...even though I really want to s-see Wicked Scary 12 with you..._o-only_ you..." She turned to leave, but felt a cool touch on her hand. When she looked down, she was surprised to find it was Revan's hand. She looked up into his eyes with hope.

"You're _not_ ugly Gabriella, I honestly think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever met. I-I..." He sighed, shaking his head, wondering why she thought she was ugly. "I would honestly love and be honored to go with you Gabriella..."

"That sounds like a 'but' Revan..." She looked down in sadness again, this boy really knew how to break her heart without knowing it.

"But..."

"Told you..." She made to break his grip, but he held her there, using his other hand to gently make her look him in the eye.

"Since I don't have normal clothes, I'm going to have to ask Korey for some, what time do you want me to come by your room so that we can go?"

For a long time it seemed Gabriella stared at Revan in pure shock, then the biggest grin Revan had ever seen on her face appear. "Y-You mean it?!" When he nodded, she squealed happily, hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek hard while saying a thousand thank yous and ran to her room to get ready. But not before she yelled, "Movie starts at 7:00! Come by my room at 6:00!" Leaving him staring off into space and touching the still burning area of his cheek where she had kissed it.

"Damn it Gabriella, why do you have to be so cute?!" He wondered aloud, but smiled slightly nonetheless, causing a table lamp to explode. "Dang it, well...let's hope he has dark blue...or even green." He mused as he left the common room and headed to Korey's. "Korey? You in there? I need to ask you something."

"Friend Revan?" Korey asked as he opened the door. (A/N if you've seen the episode where Starfire has to get married, the Tamaranean guy is what her male counterpart looks like.) "What are you doing here?"

"I need...to borrow some...clothes..."

"May I ask why Friend Revan?"

"I don't have any normal clothes and...I have a date..."

"A date?! With Who?!" Korey asked happily. "You must tell me!" He cried happily as he pulled Revan into a hug.

"Korey, can't breathe."

Korey quickly let go and Revan gasped for air. "Is your date Friend Beast Girl?" the sound of the lights being encased in black energy and exploding confirmed it for him. "Glorious! I have just the thing!" Korey quickly ran inside his room and came back with a forest green T-shirt, dark blue jeans, dark blue and forest green sneakers, and a dark blue hoodie.

"Thanks Korey, I owe you one." Revan said as he took the clothes and quickly ran to his room and got dressed. "Well, I actually look good in this." He mused to himself before heading for Gabriella's room at 5:50 PM. When he knocked on the door ten minutes later, his breath caught.

"W-Well? H-How do I um, How do I l-look?" She asked innocently, the reaction she got was Revan's jaw going _through_ the floor like a cartoon. She giggled and waited for him to reset his jaw. "I take it that means I look really good."

"Beautiful doesn't begin to cover it." He said honestly, making her blush extremely hard.

"T-Thanks...l-let's go." She said, still blushing hard as she grabbed his hand and ran to the garage where the car Victoria had made for her was waiting for them. She blushed harder when she felt a spark pass between their hands as they ran. When they got to her car, she saw that the blush on Reven's face wasn't from running. "S-So...D-Do you like..."

"No."

"O-Oh..." She made to let go, but his grip tightened before he let go to get in the car.

"I loved holding your hand." He said with a small smile and a big blush. Gabriella's heart was fluttering so fast and hard that she swooned happily before getting into the driver's seat. "You going to be okay to drive?"

"Yeah~ I'm going to be fine with you~" She said in a haze, and it was the feel of his hand gripping hers that made her come back to reality. "I promise Rev, I'll be fine, just overwhelmed with happiness." Which made him relax as she drove to the theater, and found the perfect place to park. They got out and Revan paid for the tickets and concessions. As they sat down together in their seats, they accidentally brushed hands and blushed hard.

"S-So, ready for the m-movie?" Revan asked, to which Gabrielle nodded.

"Y-Yeah...um...Revan, if I get scared, m-may I..."

"If I don't pull you into me first from being scared, sure." He finished for her, which shocked her because 1. He was admitting he would be scared by the movie, and 2. He meant it.

"Thanks R-Revan." She blushed and smiled, and then the movie started.

**5 minutes later:**

Gabriella was crushed into Revan's chest, both of them scared stiff, and the movie had just started. Gabriella was shivering so hard in fear that he was getting very concerned. "Gabriella." He whispered. "Gabriella, look at me. Look me in the eyes Gabriella." He whispered quickly, which she complied to instantly. Suddenly they were locked in a spell, all sounds ceased except each other's breathing.

**Halfway through the movie:**

Revan realized that as long as he staid looking in Gabriella's beautiful forest emerald green eyes, he couldn't hear or see the movie, all he could hear was his heartbeat and the sound of their breathing.

**5 seconds later:**

Gabriella was pressing her lips hard against his own, sending his head in a whirl. When Revan opened his eyes again after they broke the kiss and actually looked around, he found that they weren't in the theater anymore. Instead they were on its roof.

"Gabriella? D-Did we just..."

"Mm-hmm...a-are you m-mad o-or angry at me f-for kissing you? I-I mean I was s-scared a-and I needed comfort...b-b-but we were s-so close and I-I...I-" The poor girl was so nervous and worried that she had done something extremely wrong by kissing him that she was babbling incoherently. Revan hadn't expected the kiss, but he was in no way mad or angry, in fact...he was very thankful.

"Gabriella, please, please, just calm down." But she just wouldn't, so he took the direct route and kissed her hard on the lips, shutting her up immediately.

**Sometime later, couple of minutes at least:**

Revan broke the kiss and the sweet, poor, _lucky_ girl sighed very happily and snuggled her head into his chest.

"R-Revan, m-may I tell you a s-secret?"

"Of course, because I...want to tell you a secret as well."

"W-Well...I'm...well especially after those kisses, _definitely_ after the second one...I'm...I'm in Love with You Revan." She blushed hard and turned away, slipping out of his grip as she sat up, looking on the edge of tears. "I-I wanted you to know that...i-if you d-don't feel the same way I-I understand... I-I mean...I'm not worthy o-of you. I-I...I..." She was about to cry when she felt a strong but gentle hand take her own and another hand gently cup her cheek and turn it towards their owner.

"You didn't let me tell you my secret." With that Revan kissed Gabriella again, but this one was soft, gentle, passionate, and full of pure Love. Her eyes widened in shock, but then closed as she kissed him back with equality.

"D-Does this mean...You're in Love with _me_?" She asked timidly when after they broke the kiss.

"Yes it does Gabriella, and...I Love You with _All_ My Heart." He said very honestly, and was surprised when she started crying suddenly. "W-What's wrong? Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"I'm...Oh Azar, I'm oh heck with it." Suddenly she kissed him happily. "I'm just extremely happy! The guy I've been in love with for so long is in love with me!" She cried happily, which made Revan give her a genuine grin. "Y-You're a-actually...Oh my...I-I-" She was swooning.

"Gabriella? Are you alright?"

"Revan...I'm a horrible romantic and this night has been perfect and everything I've ever hoped for has come true in _one_ night, heck," she checked the time, "in the last 4 hours." She said very happily as she nuzzled into his chest. "And my head just feels like it's high in the clouds, and I'm just...I can't even describe it Revan."

"Ah, I know _exactly _how you feel Gabriella, mine's the same way." He said smiling, which made her swoon again.

"Dang your smiles to heck." She said, pressing her head firmly against his chest. "I'm really dizzy, and those smiles aren't helping, it's like I'm drunk, but it's hurting now instead of the hangover."

"I think it's called pleasure and happiness and hopefully I can get us home, I think it's hurting you right now."

"I do have a headache so yes please." With her consent, Revan teleported back to the Tower, but made sure that they came out at Gabriella's room. "Thank you Revan, tonight's been perfect," She said smiling. "Will there be more dates in the future?" She asked innocently and almost slyly.

"You can count on it Gabriella, isn't that what couples do?" With that, he kissed her sweetly on the lips goodnight, and she pulled him into a deeper one.

"Truly perfect~ I share my very first kiss ever, my first kiss with the man I love, and my first kiss with my boyfriend all in one night. I love you Revan, sweet dreams." She said happily and with a wink at him before going inside her room and fainting on her bed. Revan didn't do much better; he only managed to get his shoes off and his sweatshirt before fainting on his own bed.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it so far, and more of this story to come. Anyone who reviews nicely gets a virtual cookie ^_^ So, until next time, see ya!<p> 


	2. The next day

Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2 of the story! I'm glad people are liking it and I'm glad that I'm doing a good job with the characters. So please read and review, but no flames please.

Warning, a little language, the "Beeps" are like on TV when the censor a bad word.

* * *

><p>Revan, surprisingly enough, was having a <em>very<em> intimate dream involving Gabriella when he was rudely interrupted by that stinking alarm. "Damn it...wait...why am I angry that I was woken up from...never mind..." He blushed, a lamp exploded, and he realized he never changed his clothes last night. "I'm going to murder whoever's the cause of the emergency, I was having a _pleasant_ dream for once." He grumbled angrily as he changed into his normal attire and headed out his door to the common room. On the way he meant with Gabriella, who smiled lovingly at him and held out her hand nervously, not looking at it for fear that last night had just been a dream and that her boyfriend wasn't walking next to her and he was just friends with her. When she felt his cold, soft touch grip her hand, she smiled happily and grinned at him.

"So it wasn't a dream, we really...you're just going to let go when we get to common room..." It was dumb luck that they entered said room at that moment, but when the others turned to look, Gabriella was surprised when instead of letting go like she thought Revan would do, he griped her hand tighter and wasn't about to let go.

"If any of you have a problem with the two of us dating, I suggest you let it be known and then keep it to yourselves afterwards, because if you make it hell for us, I will _personally_ send you to Hell myself." Revan said surprisingly, which made her stare at him in shock.

"Nah man, the only thing I have is just some giggles and teasing comments for your girlfriend. Aside from that, all I can say is "finally you two" and congrats."

"Thank you Vicky."

"You two are old enough and I agree with Vicky on the giggles and teasing, but it won't be too bad."

"Thank you Robin."

"GLORIOUS!" Was all they heard before both of them got pulled into a bone crushing Korey hug.

"Kor, c-can't breathe." They both gasped, which made him let them go and giggle nervously.

"Sorry friends." He replied with an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, now let's get on with the mission that interrupted a _very_ good dream I was having." Revan said warningly.

"Alright then, Dr. Light and Adona are working together this time."

"That no good trying-to-hit-on my man Adona." Gabriella grumbled and Revan gave her a smile of pride for calling him _her_ man.

"Alright team, let's go!" Robin cried and brushed past Korey on the way out, causing her to blush. "_He smells so good...Robin, mission!_" She chided herself as they went to work. As Beast Girl fought Adona, Adona kept badmouthing her and made _very_ lewd comments about Revan that made her extremely angry.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND OR ME THAT WAY YOU BITCH!" She screamed in rage before turning into a giant 10 headed Hydra. It's safe to say Adona definitely stopped trying to hit on Revan and badmouth Beast Girl for a _very_ long time, if not forever.

Meanwhile Robin and Supernova were working together with Gigabyte to take Dr. Light down. "Supernova! Look out!" Robin cried as Light's attack was going to hit him in the chest, but Robin pushed him out of the way and got hit instead. Firestar stared at the prone form of Robin in shock, it appeared as though she wasn't breathing.

"You...hurt...ROBIN!" Korey's eye blazed in pure rage and anger. "YOU BASTARD! YOU BEEPING KILLED ROBIN!" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing at that exact moment and looked at Korey in absolute pure shock.

"He swore...correctly..."

"He's ticked..."

"I actually feel sorry for Dr. Light." Revan said quietly.

"YOU BEEPING KILLED ROBIN YOU BEEPING BEEP!" Korey screamed in pure rage and began to pulverize Dr. Light. None of the others could do anything as Korey got more and more brutal in his beating of Dr. Light.

"KOREY! STOP!" A clear female voice cried out to him.

"R-Robin?" He hesitated and stopped beating Light as he turned to look at the girl he thought was dead standing up and looking at him in horror.

"T-That's enough S-Supernova." She said nervously, she had never seen him in such a rage, and it frightened and comforted her that he would only do it because _she_ had gotten hurt. "I-I'm fine Kor, let him go." She winced as he dropped the beaten Dr. Light with a sickening thud.

"Friend R-Robin...X'Hal, what have I done?" He wondered as he saw the look of fear in her eyes, the mask somehow conveying the fears she had of what happened.

"It's...alright Kor, I would have done the same."

"It is not the alright! I have almost done a terrible thing!" He cried before flying as fast as he could for the Tower and welded himself in his room. "By X'Hal! I almost killed him! Even though he is most dreadful, he doesn't deserve to die! Although...He almost killed Robin..._He_ would have deserved to die if he had _killed_ her." He yelped in surprise when there was a very gentle knock on his door followed by a soft voice he dreaded and yet wanted to hear at his time of need.

"Hey Korey? I um, I'm really worried about you...please let me help." The voice asked _timidly_, much to his surprise. "I-I just wanted to thank you and that I-I would have done the same i-if it had been you...but I don't think I would have s-stopped like you did." There was a hint of tears in the voice, Korey realized and ripped through the welded door in order to open it.

"Oops...I had done the welding in my anger and being the 'upset' Friend Robin..." He said in apology as she looked at him in pure shock. "Please, come in." He invited, which she accepted.

"Korey...I just wanted you to know that-" She was suddenly cut off as he hugged her tightly to his body, but it wasn't one of his bone crushing hugs, it was a tender, loving embrace instead. She gasped in surprise at how gentle it was, and how loving it was.

"I could not live without you Richelle, when it looked like you were...dead..." His voice hitched at the word, "I-I was consumed in pure rage...I had to make the one responsible pay for what he had done. When I saw you were alive, I felt pure happiness...and remorse for what I had been so close to doing."

"I know Korey, I can't live without you either, I love you." Those last three words caused them both to look at each other in shock, and Richelle blushed hard, causing him to blush hard as well.

"Y-You..._love_...me?" He asked, eyes wide in shock and hope. Richelle moved closer to him until their noses almost touched, then kissed him passionately on the lips for what seemed like an eternity, but was sadly only for close to 30 seconds.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" She asks rhetorically, to which he smartly nods and kisses her back.

"I love you too Richelle, I have since the day we met." He said honestly, "I was unsure of when I should tell you...I was afraid that you did not return my feelings and that our friendship would be ruined and it would invite the rekmas and-" Richelle quickly cut him off with a deep kiss which he returned equally.

"I was scared too Korey, but now I'm not. I would love to be your girlfriend." She said smiling, and he smiled back.

"I too would love that _Girlfriend _Richelle." He said while blushing and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you _Boyfriend_ Korey." She giggled as she kissed him back. Suddenly they were broke apart by the sound of laughter.

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

Hehe, I wonder who would be laughing? Probably Vicky, Gabriella, and Revan hehe. Keep reading if you want to find out what happens next!


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

Chapter 2.5

This is an in between chapter, that's why it's so short. Next chapter will be set 3 months after this. And Again I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

What just happened:

"_I was scared too Korey, but now I'm not. I would love to be your girlfriend." She said smiling, and he smiled back._

"_I too would love that Girlfriend Richelle." He said while blushing and kissed her lovingly._

"_I love you Boyfriend Korey." She giggled as she kissed him back. Suddenly they were broke apart by the sound of laughter._

And now let's find out who laughed.

* * *

><p>Richelle and Korey turned towards the sound and found Revan, Gabriella, and Vicky looking at them with smiles on their faces, and it was Vicky who was laughing. "We came to see how Y'all were doing and if you wanted breakfast, but ya probably want to stay here and make out with ya <em>boyfriend<em>." She said with a grin. It was in that moment two visions played in Richelle's head.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" *cue Korey falling over in shock*

"I am not a boy?" He asks in confusion, causing Robin to get flustered. "I am not your friend?"

"Well you see Korey I-"

"Please explain why I am not a boy or a friend."

"Girl, he's going to blow!"

Robin looks between Korey and Vicky.

"I uh, I-I..."

And it just goes downhill from there.

End Vision One.

The second vision was the one she chose to go with. "So? What's wrong with that? He's _my_ boyfriend and I'll make out with him if I want. Got a problem?"

"Nope, not a one."

"Good."

And so they had breakfast and Korey did have to deal with some punishment for almost killing Dr. Light, but overall, everything worked out good for the Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>So As Always Read and Review, sorry it's so short, I was semi-inspired by the episode where Cyborg calls Starfire Robin's girlfriend and he reacts by saying "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" And things go bad for him. XD<p>

So, no flames and I know it's short! So is Edward Elric!

Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SHORT?

Sorry ^^' anyway, please be patient for the third chapter!


	4. Sorry!

Sorry it's taking me so long to update this story, I've been trying to do a Nevermore chapter with a flashback to the episode. So, hopefully within the next few days I'll have that up. Thank you for your patience and please read and review my stories, and no flames.


	5. The Beginning of Nevermore

Needed to update, a reviewer gave me an idea about the names and I liked some of them, so I decided to change them accordingly, anyway, I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, that would be awesome! Oh yeah...The New Teen Titans shorts are fun.

Please Read and Review, no flames please and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Warning, it's a little angsty and some mild intimacy<p>

Chapter 3

"Gabriella, would you like to hang out with me in my room?" Revan asked, making her look at him in full shock. Him asking her to hang out in _his_ room was almost like he was asking her to marry him.

"SURE!" She cried happily with a huge grin on her face. It was at that moment that Gabriella's and Revan's relationship was hit with the Titanic.

"YO EVERYONE! TERRY'S BACK!" *Cue huge piece of glass/mirror breaking/shattering* The look of horror on Revan's face was indescribable.

"_He's back...which means...no...I-I'll lose her again...no...NO! I-I can't lose her to him again! I...she'll go back to him and I'll lose her..._" He despaired.

"WELL SEND HIM BACK TO WHERE HE WAS! I _HATE_ HIM!" She cried back to Vicky, which made Revan look at her in pure shock and disbelief. "_You're_ the one I _Love_ Revan, not Terry. He tried to r-...ra-..." She sighed heavily, "Terry tried to rape me when he betrayed us...luckily his hormones and pheromones were creating such a foul stench in my nose that I wasn't willing to go along with it...hehe, actually, _his_ name should be Terr_a_ instead of Terr_y_. I uh, kinda heh, um...well when he tried to uh, you know...um...I kinda..." She trailed off embarrassed by what she had done.

"Castrated him?" Revan finished for her, still shocked that she was still a virgin.

"U-Um...y-yeah...he wasn't the _One_ I wanted to be my first..." She blushed hard.

"A-And who i-is your _One_?" He asked, blushing just as hard.

She smiled gently and looked away. "I'm dating him." She said softly.

Those three words suddenly made Revan feel _very_ relieved and immediately relaxed. "O-Oh, well um, g-good, that's good." He smiled nervously, which made the lamp explode.

"Not until we're _both_ ready, I promise." She blushed harder, but smiled gently at him to reassure her boyfriend.

"Thank you..." He kissed her lovingly on the lips and suddenly felt a twinge in his head.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"It's just a headache, that's all. I promise you that it's nothing like the time you went in my head."

"As weird and dangerous as it was, it was fun to see the different sides of your personality. I like Happy and Timid the most, Happy because he's happy, and he wears pink." She giggled. "And Timid because he's kinda cute and I just want to comfort him so much." Revan blushed at her confession. "I uh...I wanted to tell you something. I knew who you were talking about when you asked me the other day. I knew it was Love, in fact...he kissed me when I was in your mind, it's how I knew you cared about me."

*Season 1 Episode 6 Nevermore*

The night sky shown above the buildings of Jump City, the crisp air blowing along a street, where a vehicle could be seen turned on its side in the distance. A figure stood atop it, and a couple of Titans were facing off with him. They were Gigabyte, Supernova, and Robin, and the vehicle was an armored car whose back doors had been broken open. Gold bullion spilt out to the pavement. The bearded, helmeted male figure perched on it was clad in a skintight black outfit with a light bulb on the chest, and both hands glow very brightly.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!" He said as he brought his hands together; the Titans scattered as a broad beam shot towards them. Robin leapt high and flung a birdarang at the supervillain, who jumped down to avoid both it and the thrower's lunge. "You're fast, but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" He touched the bulb on his chest, which caused it to glow and emit a wide-angle blast that propelled Robin over the roof of a nearby building. Beast Girl came around a corner and charged, turning into a wolf as she ran. Dr. Light easily ducked this attack.

"A wolf is no threat when it's blind as a bat!" He sneered while throwing several glowing globes at the green lupine heroine. They exploded in a series of brilliant flashes and left her so dazzled that she reverted to human form and clapped both hands to her head woozily. The next one in was Supernova, who flew overhead and threw a barrage of starbolts; Dr. Light created a radiant shield around himself to block them. He dropped it after Supernova stopped firing, then he threw a landmine-like device into the street. Its top opened to emit a wall of radiation that enveloped Supernova and blocked him in.

"Watch yourself, lightweight." Gigabyte was standing by the armored car. She had half of one axle in hand, tire and all, and she moved in for a swing."Things are about to get heavy!" She swung the axle down over her head, missing the enemy but created enough of a tremor upon impact to throw him back a few feet. Dr. Light concentrated his energy in one hand and projected an intense beam that broke the makeshift club in half. He laughed as he created a red projectile and fired it at Gigabyte; it exploded in a terrific flash and storm of dust. When it cleared, she found herself now embedded in stone, with only her head and hands free. "Uh! Hey! Let me..." Dr. Light approached.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold."

"I mind." Revan said as he floated above the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" Before he could finish the incantation, a beam connected squarely with him and sent him falling to the street. Dr. Light walked up behind him as he started to get up. The brooch on his cloak showed a raven's head in its gold frame.

"Bit of advice." He said as he got closer. "Find shorter magic words."

Revan got himself ready again, he used his powers to levitate a motorcycle that was parked on the curb. He slung at the light-wielding enemy, who easily blew it apart. Dr. Light nailed him with another blast and drove him down the block again. Dr. Light took his time walking up while Revan had his back to him.

"**Don't come any closer.**" Revan said menacingly, which made Dr. Light stop short of him.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" He sneered again. Suddenly Revan snarled in pure rage, his eyes glowing red, and grew to at least three times taller than Dr. Light, with thick black tendrils shooting towards the villain from under his cloak. Dr. Light cried out in shock. "No! No!" He cried fearfully while backing up, but to no avail as he was seized by the tendrils and pulled towards Revan, sparks flying from his suit. "My suit! What are you-no, stop, you win, I surrender!" Too late, he cried, as he was dragged toward the billowing blue hem as Revan smiled viciously down at him. When he spoke, his voice sounded as if some demonic thing was saying the words along with him.

"**What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?**" Revan sneered evilly.

"I surrender! NOOOOOO!" Dr. Light was pulled in, and Gabriella rushed over.

"REVAN! STOP!" Revan's eyes returned to normal in a snap. He gasped sharply and shrunk back to normal size; his cloak receded to reveal the beaten enemy, curled up in a fetal position on the pavement and shivering in wide-eyed fear. Robin and Supernova, who had gotten out of his trap, ran to comfort him.

"It's okay. You're going to be all right." Robin said a little soothingly to the villain that had just been attacking them who was now cringing in fear.

"It was...no...so dark...make it stop...make it stop..." He begged as Beast Girl and Gigabyte, finally free of the pavement, approached Revan.

"Dude! Revan, what did you do?"

When he turned to face her, his eyes had again gone red and he was snarling like before. She backed up behind Gigabyte with a scream; he quickly composed himself and stalked away. "What's his deal?"

He entered a dark alley and was soon lost to sight.

_To Be Continued._

* * *

><p>Wow, worth the wait I hope, sorry it's taken me so long, but all the play, pause, rewind, pause, play, etc took a long time, and getting the descriptions right was hard ^^' So, I decided to do this in parts because it's a long episode and I felt it would be easier if I did.<p>

Read and Review! No Flames! And hope you've enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! Next Time: Gabriella and Vicky go inside Revan's mind!


	6. The First Act

Chapter 3 Part 2

In case people are wondering, the main story is based on Comic book Raven and Beast Boy, this chapter just happens to make use of the TV show episode Nevermore.

Read Review, no flames please.

And I don't own Teen Titans, wished I did, we would be having season 25 by now!

* * *

><p>-OPENING THEME sung in Japanese-<p>

The following morning, Gabriella was cooking breakfast for everyone. "Good Morning everyone." She smiled at her friends. Vicky, Richelle, and Korey were seated at the table, and secretly giggling at her chef's hat. She carried the steaming pan of food over and served it to her friends. "Breakfast is served." She said happily, pleased with her hard work.

"Thanks, Gabriella, everything looks great." Richelle said, which made her smiled more.

"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of a marriage. Tell me, Gabriella, to whom are you engaged?" Korey asked innocently. Not quite ready to deal with a curveball like that so early in the day, Gabriella shouted in surprise and jumped back. She had to catch her hat in order to keep it from flying across the room. Vicky, meanwhile, had started to wolf down a plateful of food. When she finished, she burped loudly and her expression changed to resemble that of a person who had just eaten a skunk. She spat the meal out disgustedly.

"That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!" Vicky said crossly, she drained her glass to get the taste out of her mouth, but instead her whole head ended up looking as if it might explode. The drink went the way of the food. "That's not even real milk!" She cried from the apparent foul taste.

"Look I'm sorry alright? It's the only stuff we had." She said indignantly and slightly hurt that Vicky had insulted her hard work to do something nice for them. She gave her a reproving frown as the door open and Revan entered the kitchen. He paid no attention to the breakfast table and headed for the counter.

"Hey, Revan. Want breakfast?" She asked innocently and smiled cutely as she popped up behind him with a full plate of food. He just picked up the teapot and poured a cup. "It's good. Wakey-wakey, tofu eggs and bakey." She said sing-songally.

"Herbal tea." His gruff reply came.

"Come on, just one little taste. You could use a little food after the way you cooked Dr. Light." She let slip and immediately regretted it. Revan whirled around to face her, his eyes blazing red.

"NO!" He screamed in rage. Gabriella gasped in fear as he exerted his powers on the plate she held. The eggs exploded like a volcano, which left her covered with her own cuisine. She made a strangled little noise and dropped the plate; he turned away and left through the side door, which closed behind him. Gabriella stood there, holding the pan of food, as a vein throbbed in her temple and Richelle eased over.

"Maybe you should go apologize." She suggested.

"Me? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield!" Gabriella replied indignantly.

"Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better than to go messing with him." Vicky said as she headed to the sink with her dishes.

"I was trying to be nice, but no matter how hard I try, he still treats me like tofu eggs! You know, he's never once laughed at any of my jokes." Gabriella said in defense to the others as Vicky washed her dishes.

"Least he listens. I just kinda tune you out." Vicky said jokingly.

-A little storm cloud appeared briefly over the disgruntled green Titan's head.-

"Revan is complicated. There is much about him we are not meant to understand." Korey said naively.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with him? How can we even trust him? I mean-"

"He's our friend. What more do we need to know?"

Gabriella began to think about the team's relationships with each other and decided to do what Richelle said. She stood in front of the door marked** Revan **and barely tapped it. "Oh, well, nobody's home." She shrugged and turned straight into Vicky's cleavage. She looked up into Vicky's eyes and smiled nervously.

"You might want to knock a little louder." Vicky said to the nervous teen. Vicky planted a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder and turned her around to face the door. Vicky raised her hand and pound on the door, and on the third "knock" the door fell off its hinges onto the floor. Both girls had anime sweat drops and slack expressions.

"Now we both have to apologize." Gabriella said before entering Revan's room with Vicky. There were shelves filled with old books, four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks lay on a pedestal, an oddly shaped mirror hung on the wall, chalices and braziers, ancient chests and lamps, a bed partly recessed into the far wall, and lastly a large globe in the near corner. The entire place was done in shades of gray and black.

"Uh, Revan? Sorry about the door. Revan?" Vicky asked hesitantly.

"Girl, he's not here. Come on." Gabriella said. "Looks like Halloween came early this year."

"We're in Revan's room. We should not be in Revan's room. He doesn't let anybody in here-ever!" She whispered to Gabriella.

"So this is our big chance to find out more about him." She crossed over to the vanity mirror. "For instance..." She laughed and picked up a hand mirror, and studied her image. "...check out this beauty mirror. Who woulda thought Revan spends time sprucing? Ah! Is that a zit?" She poked a spot on her cheek when suddenly two pairs of glowing red eyes, one above the other, superimposed themselves on her image. She gasped in shock and dropped the mirror, backing up with a cry of fear. Then a red-rimmed swath of black energy shot straight up from the mirror, shaped itself into an arm, and grabbed her. She was shaken back and forth as Vicky paid no mind, who had reached the doorway and was very ready to leave.

"Come on girl, we should really get out-" She turned and saw Gabriella yanked away. "Huh?" She looked up at the arm "Yo!" The arm started to drag Gabriella down, but Vicky swiftly grabbed her by the ankle. They were then yanked into the looking glass, which returned to its normal appearance and gave off a small puff of smoke. As Gabriella and Vicky fell, they were incased in a whirlpool of dark-glowing energy. They yelled the whole time until they landed hard onto the surface of an asteroid, seemingly in outer space that was filled with red stars and other asteroids. They stood up and watched the vortex close.

"Oh, man!" Vicky cried.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone in her room." Gabriella said while Vicky tapped her forearm controls. "Uh...where are we?" She asked nervously.

"You're asking the wrong robot. My sensors must be on the blink, 'cause they're saying we're in Titans Tower."

"Riiiight. So how do we get back?" There was an awkward pause.

"Guess we start walking." Vicky replied.  
>"Come on. I'm serious. We're on a rock in the middle of-" The sound of something large shifting cut her off. In the middle of the void, several fragments of rock rearranged themselves to form a winding path. "Oh. If sending us to Weirdsville's Revan's idea of a joke, I am so not laughing." They set off. A raven could be seen in the foreground sitting in a tree.<p>

"Hey, he didn't send us here. You're the one who went snooping in his room and popping zits in his magic mirror." A better look at the bird, like the strange reflection, it had two pairs of red eyes.

"Who booby-traps a mirror?" Gabriella asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe it's Revan's way home. Maybe this is where he's from." Vicky replied.

"Definitely creepy enough." Gabriella said.

"Turn back." A feminine, childlike voice said, causing the two to pivot for a look behind themselves, trying to locate the speaker.

"Like I was saying..."

"Turn back." Perched on a rocky arch were three small black birds, each of which were showing a pair of large red eyes to our heroines. One at a time they repeated the two-word instruction over and over.

"Sweet! Betcha they can tell us how to get home." Gabriella said happily as she passed Vicky.

"Careful. How do we know they're not a threat?" Vicky said as Gabriella reached the arch.

"Hel-lo? Remember me? Gabriella, the Beast Girl? If they were dangerous, I'd know." Vicky remained unconvinced that Gabriella knew what she was doing, as she turned towards the arch and adopted a tone that one would use with a small kitten. "Hey, little guys. My buddy and I were wondering if-" She looked up and the birds were gone. When she looked down, she found that five of them had gathered at her feet.

"Turn back" The birds repeated over and over until their beaks suddenly elongated and sprouted small sharp teeth, and each eye split into two smaller ones to match the raven seen earlier. Their snarls were met with a surprised cry from Gabriella, who turned and ran smack into Vicky; the former tumbled out of sight while the latter crashed down on the stones. The birds multiplied into a flock of ravens, flew past Vicky and zeroed in on the skidding shape-shifter. She turned into a hippopotamus and opened wide, and three of them perched on her tongue. Snap went the jaws; the prey squirmed inside, and after a moment she had to open her mouth again and shook them off-they had clamped their beaks onto the lingual muscle. Vicky fared no better, shouting as she tried to beat off the attackers.

"Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me! Cut it out!" Vicky screamed. Back and forth they went. Beast Boy, as an ostrich, followed by Gigabyte, then the flock. The flock dodged a sonic cannon shot, as Vicky rode Gabriella in llama form and fired away. One dodged a few shots and buzzed past her; she hunched down over her mount and fired another round. The creature flew low, and in response Vicky growled and blasted straight down at it. Fractured by the energy, the stone path started to crumble away; the two Titans traded the classic "uh-oh" look and Gabriella's ears drooped sadly just before they dropped out of sight. From below the broken edge of the path, Vicky had one hand buried in Gabriella's pelt and the other dug into the broken rock. She started to haul the green animal up, but a very familiar voice stopped her cold-not so much the speaker, but the tone.

"Hey, guys." Revan said cheerfully as he stood on the underside of the path, he could be seen from the knees down. However, his boots and cloak were bright pink rather than the usual blue, and the cloak did not hang down as it would if a person stood on his head. He was hanging upside down with no ill effects whatsoever, and he waved. His wristbands were also pink.

"What's up?" Happy asked Vicky.

"I don't know anymore." She said in a small voice as everything turned 180 degrees to put Raven right side up and the two interlopers upside down. "Whoa!" She and Gabriella slammed down onto the path. Revan giggled as the latter stood up back in human form.

"Revan?! How did-where are-what just-" A question mark popped up by her head. "-why are you wearing pink?"

"Cause it's my favorite color." He said like it was common knowledge.

"It is?" Gabriella asked extremely confused.

"Look, I'd love to talk fashion, but I don't suppose you know how to get home." Vicky asked as she got up.

"The Forbidden Door." He pointed to a distant asteroid. "It's the only way out, but you don't want to go there. Not now." Happy warned.

"Uh...yeah, we do." The two said at the same time.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Happy said while making airplane sounds and stretched his arms out like wings. He then ran through the nearest arch and down the path.

"Have you ever seen him this happy?" Vicky asked in confusion.

"Girl, I didn't even know Revan could do happy." Gabriella said as they walked in after Happy. Suddenly they found themselves in a peacefully looking landscape under a bright yellow sky, and a stone arch sprang overhead as they appeared.

"Now where are we?" Vicky asked as they stood in a huge meadow filled with pink grass and trees, the path stretching on and on as it threaded through the arch they stood under.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

><p>So, more to come, hopefully.<p> 


	7. Hiatus

Sorry it's taking so long for updates, been distracted, and I'm in the middle of revising another story, so I probably won't get back to this story until after I finish that one. But I promise that I will return to this one someday.


End file.
